


Dessert

by midnightRequiem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Humanstuck, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightRequiem/pseuds/midnightRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska have gone out on their first extremely fancy dinner date, so of course Vriska has to ruin it by being insatiably horny and infuriatingly impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and a normal dinner date is apparently too much to ask for from the cruel world.

You never should have let Vriska drink that glass of champagne, but she'd insisted that she could behave and whined about it in your ear the way only she knows how. You admit it. You caved. You're not proud.

Of course, in your moment of weakness, you forgot to factor in how "touchy" alcohol can make her. It's already happening. Despite your efforts to ignore her, she keeps sliding her chair closer, squeezing your thigh, attempting (and failing) to kiss you. This is getting ridiculous. You can't take her anywhere.

"Come on, Pyrope, just throw me a bone here," she wheedles, grazing your ear with her teeth. 

Even though you're blind, the thought of people staring at you in this _high class establishment_ is enough to send your elbow sailing into her ribs. She recoils for a blissful moment, then glues herself to your side again. You'll hand it to her: she's persistent.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Her voice is like nails on chalkboard. You want to punch her, this time in her face.

"No."

"Don't be such a prude!" 

"I'm not a prude, I'm enjoying a meal." Actually, you're both finished. But that's beside the point.

She slumps back in her chair, and you think you've won, as usual. Which makes you immediately suspicious. She doesn't usually give up so easily. You're completely unsurprised when her fork "falls"---you feel the motion when she swipes her hand across the table---and suddenly, she's gone, completely covered by the long linen tablecloth.

"Vriska, I swear to god."

You hear her laugh from under the table and work very, very hard to compose yourself.

This becomes especially difficult when she starts hiking your dress up your thighs.

Footsteps pass by at that moment, fortunately bypassing your table, but you still have to use all of your waning self control to keep from giving yourself away while they're in range. "I'm going to murder you."

Instead of another cackle, you feel her warm breath on the inside of one thigh and her nails on the inside of the other. Fuck. You suck in a breath when her nose skims to your embarrassingly moist panties and just barely make contact. She's going to pay for this later.

"If you're so insistent," you hiss, clenching your fists in your napkin, "then make it quick."

That's all the encouragement she needs. You fight to keep silent as she catches the waistband of your panties between her stupidly sharp teeth and tugs them down, agonizingly slowly, all the way to your ankles. The sudden exposure doesn't do wonders for your composure.

Her breath is hot when she reaches out with her tongue, just as unhurriedly, and flicks it lightly against your clit. You hiss an expletive. Her work is so delicate, so unlike her usual brazen, rushed way of doing things. She wants to see you squirm.

In response to the teasing, you squeeze her head between your thighs and pray for her to get to the good stuff already before you explode.

It doesn't take long for her patience to wear thin. Her barely-there licks turn into long, broad strokes, from pussy to clit and back again, and then her favorite---figure eights. You ball up a napkin and stuff it in your mouth to keep from moaning out loud. The moistness and the heat and the feeling of her smiling against your sex---you nearly scream.

You're close to your edge when her fingers finally come into the picture, first one, then another, thrust in _dry_ just to get a reaction out of you. Your hips buck against her; it worked. Her fingers prod you in time with every application of her tongue, and you prepare yourself for your imminent orgasm, because you can already tell it's not going to be pretty.

Your hips are jerking more violently with her ministrations, and you know it's over for you. What pushes you over, finally, is when she hits _that spot_ with her fingers then removes them, eliciting a whine from you and a throaty chuckle for her. You think for a minute that she's going to leave you like that, begging for release, when her tongue suddenly replaces the digits, pushes _deep_ , and you come so hard the napkin falls into your lap and a horrifically loud gasp spills out of your mouth.

Oh, good lord, people must be staring. You duck your head and try to ride out the orgasm in peace, but of course Vriska isn't going to let that happen; her tongue is licking the mess clean from your thighs, inching closer and closer to your throbbing pussy.

"Oh, no you don't," you spit, grabbing a fistful of her hair and dragging her up from under the table. 

"Ow, what the fuck!" She jerks free and pats her hair, which was probably already a mess before you came along, anyway. "You should be thanking me, you ingrate---"

"Come on." You lock your hand around her wrist and pull her out of her chair. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Why do you want to go to the---oh." You hear the grin in her voice. "Right this way."

She leads, ushering you into a marble-floored space and shutting a door behind you. With your free hand, you feel for the bathroom counter and find it. Good. 

"You gonna return the favor now?" she asks, voice pitched low because she thinks it's sexy. You're not impressed.

You shove her up against the counter, thread your hand in her hair, and use the other one to stuff your forgotten panties in her mouth. She splutters a few choice words. Rather than humor her, you hoist her onto the counter and all but rip her thong---really? A thong?---off. She spreads her legs invitingly, the eager little bitch.

You lower your mouth to her already wet lips and leave a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, so lavish that you can hear her moaning around your panties. You've never put so much effort into eating her out before---not one detail is spared. You suck her clit, rub her pussy, and even graze your tongue over her tight hole. Her hips buck against your mouth spastically. 

You haven't even used your fingers yet and she's already close to coming. When you know she's seconds away, right at the edge, you stop. Everything. Drawing away, you wipe your mouth and grin, imagining the look on her face. You vaguely hear your panties hit the floor.

"I swear to god, Pyrope," she says, voice cracking with physical pain. "If you don't finish right now, I'll rip your eyes out---"

"So? I'm blind, stupid!"


End file.
